George
"im sorry for being an asshole and lying to your girlfriend and hating you" -george apologizing to kevin info George is a 18 year old rat who lives in acm city, he used to be a hater of kevin, and was another enemy of the series he has a young 6 year old human sister named sally, who is a brat, but not at him until he revealed he was friends with finn now, his parents are unconfirmed,but his parents doesn't really punish him for anything cause they mainly don't care what he does, but they still love him and sally except when she does bad things, she always comes up to george, at younger times george was jealous of sally a bit but he later got used to her, up until episode 10 when he redeemed himself sally got angry and george became her enemy, Early life George was born sometime in 1997, being the son of his parents, and being the oldest or youngest brother of his unknown siblings, a few years later his young sister sally was born, during 2015 between shala obsession and the truth about shala, he noticed kevin's videos and started to hate them a bit, he however liked his sister (even though she was a brat most of the time) Between the truth about shala and kevins in love somepoint its weather or not he was even hypnotized, but during the aftermath of shala obsession he watched kevin's video and starting disliking it, cause he thought it looked crappy, and thats where he begins to plan on meeting him in person Becoming a hater of kevin, one day he meets kevin, and pretends he likes his videos but he tricks him and punches kevin in the face and laughs, later he sees sarah, and starts to fall in love with her, he walks up to her and asks if she likes rats and if she wanted to date him but she rejects him before kevin arrives to see whats going on, george goes behind a tree and watches kevin impressing his feelings to her, george gets angry about her hating rats and decides to come up with another plan to make sarah love him instead of kevin, by disguising himself as "Fred the tomato" and telling sarah a lie about kevin beating up david, making her hate kevin at first, until he gets george was forced to admit that he lied about david being beated up and yelled at kevin, at that moment sarah found out george was lying to her, and that moment kevin kicked his tomato outfit and everyone was shocked, the two got into a fight but as george was about to finish off kevin he was flinged by sarah, sally then complained about him being flinged away from her, later after the credits its revealed that he landed on the same place shala was at, Teaming up with shala a few days later, he encounters shala and asked her to help him, shala decides to help him and they talk about how they got there, before meeting a guy named stanley, who takes them to the unknown city that is revealed to be shala's old town dawn city, which she ran away from, later that day they go to mcdonalds and meet shalas old friend donavan, donavan gets confused with him at first thinking he was a gay rat from a video he watched a week ago but george tells him that hes not that rat, after eating at mcdonalds they are encountered by shala's old bullys raymond and his friends, they both fight the bullys while stanley steals backpack, just before shala can knock out raymond, george stays and knocks him out instead, stanley escapes and shala was surrounded by a cloak figure coming towards her, as soon as george arrived he thinks for a second. and he grabs the hooded strangers mask only to discover its Lankana the girl he encountered in acm city, who reveals she was going after shala, a few days later lankana finally "Tells them where stanley is" and she leads them to the acm city sign again, only to discover that lankana had betrayed them and is a girlfriend of stanley, she also takes george prisoner with stanley making him their slave, a day later shala arrives and confronted the two and shot stanley for betraying her, and then gets her ponytail back from lankana, then george and backpack were rescued by shala, after they escape outside george told shala theres no way to get back in acm city in time, but shala used her super secret wand to create a fast rocket to get them to acm city faster, so then they escaped dawn city and returned to acm city, Helping shala and getting Revenge "Thats right! we're all going to kick your f***ing asses and revenge will be ours!" -george to everyone- a day later george and shala's first move was to get mike, so the two went to mikes studio and hypnotizes mikes main workers, and then shala tells mike her plan,she hypotized everyone except finn and his gang, and arrives to the gang with george and mike the 3 confronts finn and his friends for what they have done to them, and they had a battle, george fights kevin luke carloline and derek, sometime in that battle, carloline told him to be a nice friendly rat instead of a mean one but george punches her and gets attacked by luke before getting knocked out by derek, before they all fight shala, later he watched as the gang destroys the alive objects, shala comes back and fights the gang, but was defeated, but shala's backup came and made the group retreat, shala then decides to stone the gang, defeating finn until he comes to her, but then lankana raymond and his friends came, to attack shala, but raymond accidently tells her not to use the super secret wand which makes shala hypnotize the 4, after that shala takes over the world, later that day finn was captured by mike and after he saw what happend to his friends finn got angry and confronted shala, Becoming an Ally and friend "You were right she is f***ing evil and my life shouldn't be like this" -George becoming a ally of Finn- shala ordered george to attack finn, but finn grabs his fist and tells him that his life shouldn't be like the way shala made it now,, george pauses after hearing that he suddenly Realized hes right, but Finn thinks he is going to say no and punches him to the ground which pisses off shala and shala throws finn to the ground and before she kills him george suddenly has a change of heart and stops shala from killing him, george says sorry to finn but shala gets pissed at george for betraying her, she orders mike to attack the two but george kicks him to the floor, she also tried ordering some alive objects to attack them but they defeated them easily making shala pissed a bit, until she has a idea of forming trying to tick them both of, she forms from david to george himself but then gives up and continues fighting them only to get defeated, until the super secret wand suddenly powers up and turns shala into a powered overlord and she attacks finn only, while george watches having no idea what to do due to shala being so powerful, but finn comes out with the sword of destroying secret wands and defeats shala and destroys the super secret wand freeing everyone. mike then cried and ran back to the studio upset about his dreams being ruined again, shala then turns at finn getting angry at him for what he just done but finn sees her gun and shoot her in the chest and then shoots her in the head killing her. george and finn then reunite with the others and george apologizes to kevin for the events of kevins in love and they all become friends and he goes home, while he was on his way sally was glad he was back and told him to get revenge on sarah for flinging him but he refuses and tells her that he is now friends with them which gets sally angry but george takes her home to his parents and reunites with them as well Mike's dream a week later mike was dreaming and was surrounded by all his enemies including George who are surrounding him while smiling, where mike thinks they were back to finish him off after shala's "Death" however shala tells him that she is back and his dreams has finally came true, however, the dream gets darker as the gang starts turning angry at him, while frank's voice was trying to wake him up until he gets jumpscared by a star from frank's crappy show, being invited to Devon's party After the defeat of shala (or so they thought) He comes to visit finn who is about to take a walk, and he wants to hang out with them due to his other friends being busy, jerry tells him that they are going to devon's house george doesn't know who he is but sarah tells him that devon is her uncle and that they are all invited to his party, and hes looking forward to meeting everyone there, and finn also tells him that his sister is coming, which george is surprised to discover that finn has a sister, then finn goes for a walk but george is kinda sad that he doesn't have a girlfriend. later they go to devon's house and george introduces himself to devon, later the gang are wondering where finn is, then the door bell rings who carlos's thinks its jarla but its david and the others. garrett walks up to carlos meeting jerry kevin sarah and george himself for the first time, but finn isn't there which makes garrett sad. and wonders where he is, george tells him that hes taking a walk and is wondering the same thing, later at the party, finn's sister jarla comes over and meets them, later that night finn and heather arrives, carlos is wishing he can tell jarla his crush but hes not so sure about it yet, but george wishes he wasn't so lonely, jerry tells him that maybe somebody will have a crush on him but then mike barges in and yells at everyone for being at devon's party, mike then sees him and yells at him for being a traitor, afterwards devon comes out and fights mike, he manages to defeat mike, causing him to leave, but before he left he yells at heather, realizing that finn may not be her boyfriend after all, causing heather to be sad, george then walks up to her, Episode appearances S1E5 kevins in love (first appearance) Shala's escape S1E7 (indirectly referred to) S1E10 shala's revenge S1E11 Meet uncle devon! (mentioned only) S1E14 Mike vs Devon! Other appearances Finn the fox! halloween special 2018 (NON CANON) Finn the fox christmas special (NON CANON) Gallery click here to see the gallery of george the rat Relationships WIP Trivia * he is the 7th enemy and former one starting from shala's revenge, to be an animal first being mike the lizard, yellow finn, yellow carlos, yellow kevin, yellow jerry, yellow luke * its unknown who his parents are but they are heard in the background of kevins in love credits it can be presumed that his father is a rat and the mother is a human * He starting hating kevins videos before episode 5, it may have taken place between episodes 3 and 4 when he saw kevins newest video * a rat from a video donavan watched in the shala's escape episode dawn city, shares his appearance except he has a pink shirt with green sleeves * George becomes good in episode 10 after finn redeemed him making him the first enemy to get redeemed * for some reason george almost resembles a dog/wolf instead of a rat which means there might be a chance that he may get a new updated Design in season 2 * He is now heather's boyfriend Category:Kevins enemies Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Jealous people Category:Shala's escape characters Category:Enemies that turned into allies Category:Allies of finn the fox Category:Minor characters Category:People Category:Former villians Category:Good guys Category:Heroes Category:Supporting characters Category:Shala's enemies